The invention relates generally to facilitating initial set-up of equipment. Specifically, the invention relates to improving the ease of use and reliability of start-up instructions for equipment users.
Imaging systems such as printers, fax machines, and copiers are virtually omnipresent, and can be found in homes and offices worldwide. The development of such systems has facilitated improvements in communications that have in turn fostered profound changes in the ways that people live and work. Telecommuting, xe2x80x9cvirtualxe2x80x9d offices, and intra-office networks represent but a few examples of the advancements that have been made possible by modern imaging systems.
The wide distribution of imaging systems has spawned the development of packaging and locking systems adequate to protect relatively sensitive electronic components within the systems during transportation and storage. Such packaging and shipping locks are herein collectively referred to as xe2x80x9cshipping elementsxe2x80x9d. Such shipping elements may, for example, be provided as packing materials including plastic foam cushions surrounding portions of the system, or a rigid container such as a corrugated fiberboard box surrounding the system. Additionally, protective packing material is provided on levers, door, drawers, trays, closures, and other system parts to protect them during shipping. In a further example, drawers and trays are frequently provided with a locking mechanism to minimize movement during shipping.
All shipping elements must be removed prior to using the systems. Such removal typically requires opening or otherwise manipulating various elements of the system to access xe2x80x9chiddenxe2x80x9d materials and locking mechanisms. Failure to remove all shipping elements can result in failure of the system to work properly, and may even cause damage to the system itself. At the very least, unremoved shipping elements can cause user annoyance and frustration, tech support center calls, and system downtime.
The principal method used to ensure proper unpacking and setup is to provide detailed instructions in the system user manual. One example typical of such instructions is provided with the LaserJet(copyright) 8550 imaging system manufactured by the Hewlett-Packard Company. The setup instructions for this system include sixteen separate steps detailing the location of various materials and presenting illustrated procedures for their removal. The steps are in a specific sequence. In some instances, the steps are in a particular sequence because the location of materials make it convenient to perform steps. In other instances, it is physically necessary to perform one step before another to avoid damage to the system. For example, in the LaserJet(copyright) 8550 set-up procedure, damage to the unit will occur unless the packing materials in the printer are removed pursuant to Step 6 before the release lever is operated to perform the actions in Step 7.
The instructions are typically contained in the User Manual, Getting Started Guide, xe2x80x9cRead Me Firstxe2x80x9d sheet, or other documentation. Drawing details are provided to show the locations of out-of-sight drawers, trays, and panels. It is critical for a person responsible for setting up the system to find, read, and follow each unpacking step in the setup manual to ensure optimal functioning of the system. Unfortunately, it is not unusual for the instructions in the manual to be ignored or misunderstood, or for the manual to be misplaced, separated, or missing from the system. If this is the case, there is little chance of successfully locating and removing all of the shipping elements.
Despite the best efforts of the system manufacturer to make it easy to locate, understand, and follow setup instructions, there exists no relatively fail-safe way to ensure proper unpacking and setup. It can be seen from the foregoing that the need exists for a simple, inexpensive, method and apparatus for increasing the likelihood of proper system setup.
The present invention is directed to a start-up guide associated with a system, such as an imaging system, including shipping elements at a plurality of locations in or on the system. The shipping elements are of a type that should be removed from the system in a predetermined sequence prior to initial operation of the system. The start-up guide includes a removable location indicator at each of the locations at which shipping elements to be removed is located. A linear linking element sequentially connects the location indicators in an order corresponding to the sequence in which the shipping elements are to be removed.